


give me a twirl

by lovehyunjoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, louis fixes that, uh harry's pouty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehyunjoon/pseuds/lovehyunjoon
Summary: Prompt 79: SweaterLouis loves to indulge Harry's wants.





	give me a twirl

It’s childish, really, the way Harry pouts until Louis reluctantly grabs the sweater from his arms and puts it on. It engulfs him completely, showing off his collarbones and giving him sweater paws.

 

“Happy?” Louis twirls only to be pulled into Harry’s lap mid-spin.

 

“Very.” Harry burrows his nose into the crook of Louis’ neck. “I love seeing you in my clothes. Look so good.”

 

Louis laughs, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Harry’s curls.

 

“Love fucking you in them too.”

 

And, well, if this is another reason Louis complied so easily, Harry doesn’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my drabble! if you don't mind reblogging [this post](https://lovelyloullaby.tumblr.com/post/181308219782/give-me-a-twirl-for-larrydrabble-winter), that'd be awesome. please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
